


Babysitting Duty

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, daddy Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie only has to look after one of his four children while his wife goes out. It'll be easy peasy, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Babysitting Duty

Alfie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It wasn’t even lunchtime and he already had the headache from hell. Ava had taken Raisa and Hannah out for the day to get some new clothes. Apparently his oldest two daughters were so grown up that it was completely unthinkable for their mother to choose their clothes, so they had disappeared on a girls’ shopping trip for the day and Alfie could already feel his bank balance diminishing by the second. Baby Jacob had gone to spend the day with Ollie’s wife, but Soraya was adamant that if Raisa and Hannah were getting a day with mummy then she wanted a day with daddy. And it had seemed like such a wonderful idea. After all, his little Soraya sunshine was the sweetest little girl. She was thoughtful and nearly always did as she was told, and he was certain that as long as she was occupied with a few books and some colouring pencils she would be absolutely no bother. What Alfie hadn’t realized was that when her sisters were not around, Soraya did not stop talking. Not even for a second.

“Soraya, my little poppet, as much I love hearin’ about every single one of your classmates and what they told the class they wanted to be when they grew up, Daddy’s got quite a bit of paperwork to do and I would appreciate a bit of quiet.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Soraya apologized immediately. “So, Matthew said he wants to be a fireman like his Dad, and Sheena wanted to be a teacher. Or was it a cheater?”

Alfie groaned as Soraya lowered her voice to a whisper, quite clearly misunderstanding what he meant by a bit of quiet.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he clapped his hands together. “How do you fancy going and doing some bakin’?”

“Baking?”

“Yep,” Alfie nodded. “Me and you can do some bakin’ together in the kitchen, yeah?”

“Can we make fairy cakes with vanilla frosting and sprinkles on top?”

“Absolutely.”

……………

Fairy cakes made and eaten, Alfie cleaned the kitchen and then decided to settle himself down on the sofa for a quick nap. Soraya was playing with her dolls in the conservatory and he promised himself he would only close his eyes for ten minutes. He was awoken a while later to the sound of the doorbell ringing furiously. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock, only to realise he had been asleep for almost an hour.

“Soraya?” he called out, trying not to think of all the terrible things his youngest daughter could have done in the space of sixty minutes. All he could think about was when Ava had turned her back for just a few minutes last week and Soraya had decided a bottle of lemon bleach looked tasty enough to drink. He shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if Ava hadn’t have stopped her with just seconds to spare. And he also shuddered to think of what Ava would do to him if something equally as terrible happened to Soraya when he was supposed to be looking after her.

“I’m playing with Cyril in my bedroom,” she called down sweetly as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You aint been drinkin’ nothin’ you shouldn’t have been, have you?”

“No, Daddy,” she shouted.

“I’ll be up to check in two seconds once I’ve answered the bloody door!”

Yanking open the front door, he was ready to scream at whoever was ringing the doorbell like a mad man until he realized it was Ishmael and he was covered in blood.

“Sabini sent a mole into the bakery,” Ishmael explained, eyeing Alfie strangely. “We caught him trying to set some barrels of, erm, bread on fire and apprehended him. He put up a good fight and I shot both his knee caps but he’s still alive. Thought you might wanna talk to him?”

“Fuckin’ bastard,” Alfie hissed. “Give us the car keys, mate, and I’ll go down there now. Soraya’s upstairs; you’ll have to watch her until Ava gets back.”

“Alright, but-“

“-But nothin’, Ishmael,” Alfie put up a hand to silence him. “Get upstairs and look after Soraya now!”

Alfie was storming off down the path before Ishmael could utter another word. The man blinked a few times wondering just how much trouble he was going to be in when Alfie returned.

……………

Alfie stormed into the bakery and he realized something very unusual. The blokes that worked for him usually nodded politely and some even cowered in fear when they saw him. Today though they just stared at him as though he had twelve heads and he was fairly certain he heard some of them sniggering. He burst into his office and when Ollie looked up, the shocked expression on his face quickly turned into one of amusement.

“What?” Alfie growled. “What you laughin’ like a little girl for, Ollie?”

But Ollie was unable to give a coherent answer because he was doubled over, absolutely laughing his head off. The longer Ollie laughed, the more annoyed Alfie became until he grabbed Ollie by the scruff of the neck and yanked him upright. It was at that point Ollie stopped laughing. Kind of.

“It’s your face, Alfie,” he explained.

“My face?” Alfie frowned. “What the fuck you talkin’ about?”

“It’s the make up,” Ollie snorted. “I just wasn’t expecting it and I must admit I’m a little confused by it.”

Ollie might have been confused, but Alfie was even more confused. Narrowing his eyes at Ollie, he stormed off to the bathroom, ignoring the curious looks and chuckles from the men he passed. Slamming the door shut behind him, he stalked over to the cracked mirror above the sink and his stomach dropped.

“Fuckin’ Soraya,” he groaned as he took in his appearance.

His face was powder white like a fucking ghost with cheeks so red, it looked like he was sunburnt. But without a doubt, the cherry on the top was the blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick. Alfie was not a man who usually succumbed to embarrassment, but right now he wished more than anything that the ground would open up and swallow him whole because he didn’t know how he was going to be able to go back out in front of his men and act like nothing had ever happened.

Turning on the tap, Alfie grabbed some toilet roll and began scrubbing at his face angrily. He began to wonder if it was acceptable to put your naughty child in a barrel and send them to Timbuktu or Mandalay? No? In that case, he would think of a kinder punishment for his little bugger of a daughter. But for now he had an Italian to deal with.


End file.
